Risk for you
by xMrs Styles
Summary: there was never a battle of Hogwarts Ron Weasley, who was forced over to the Dark side is confronted with the plan that seeks his once-was best friend, Hermione Granger. In attempt to turn things around he must search for her himself. Please R&R!
1. The game

(A/N:) Enjoy my new fanfic!

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

* * *

(HERMIONE: P.O.V)

Hermione sat up in bed and stretched. She quickly jumped out of her pink covered bed and walked over to her wardrobe, selecting an outfit that she could wear to work today. She quickly showered and dressed herself, smiling all the while.

Hermione was a worker for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic. Her best friend, Harry Potter also worked at the Ministry as an Auror. But there was something missing in her life or rather, someone

Someone that she used to know.

Hermione skipped down to the kitchen and carefully prepared her breakfast. She sat down at the small table and began eating her bacon sandwich. Her owl Nilril flew through the window carrying a copy today's Daily Prophet.

She untied the paper from Nilril's leg and gave him an owl treat.

Hermione's eyes scanned over the front title of the prophet.

_SUSPECTED DEATH EATERS NUMBER RISING, TAKING OVER DARK LORD'S POWER._

Beneath it, a series of wanted photos of known surviving death eaters. Hermione sighed to herself and put the paper aside.

It was a year ago, when Harry Potter had finally been able to defeat Lord Voldemort. But now it just seemed like he was still alive.

She finished her breakfast and let the dishes clean themselves. Hermione gathered her things and walked over to the fireplace.

* * *

(RON:P.O.V)

Ron and Draco walked through the halls towards a group of fellow death eaters including Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Ah boys! Just in time, we're going to have a meeting, very exciting news!" Bellatrix giggled, clapping her hands together.

Ron raised his eyebrows as him and Draco made their way to the dining room. There were already numerous other people there talking amongst themselves as Ron and Draco sat down at the table.

Ron sighed and put his head in his hands. He didn't actually _want _to be here, he just wanted to be with his family, on the right side.

Bellatrix skipped joyously into the room and took her seat while the others silently walked in and sat down.

A much healthier Rodolphus Lestrange looked around at everyone and began speaking. "As you all know, we always planned to gain back the power that the Dark Lord once had." He said.

Ron was barely paying attention, his thoughts back home with his family.

"It has been decided that we will eventually take down the boy, but first we feel it needed to bring down some of the ones closest to him, especially the ones who were most helpful to him in defeating the dark lord." He slowly explained.

"Like that mud blood best friend of his, Granger is it?" Antonin Dolohov suggested.

Ron was brought back to reality as his head snapped up as quick as a snitch.

Oh yes, he had known Hermione Granger.

Ron had met Harry and Hermione in his first year at Hogwarts. The three of them were sorted into Gryffindor. Ron smiled at the bossy little bushy-haired girl Hermione once was. They had all eventually become close friends.

He had grown up with them, done everything with them until their sixth year, when Draco Malfoy had started talking civilly with him…

Ron wanted to be with his two best friends but Draco followed him around like a lost dog, told him everything and probably threatened him once or twice, Ron didn't remember. When Draco had become a death eater, well let's just say that Ron had known too much and was taken away from Hogwarts, literally forced to become a death eater.

And here he was, hating every minute of it.

He missed Hermione, Harry and his family so much. _Of course they'd want nothing to do with me now _he thought sadly to himself.

"Oh yes especially Granger" agreed Rodolphus. "We'll be very discreet about how we handle her and a few others, here's the plan…"

Ron leaned in and listened intently. One thing on his troublesome mind.

* * *

(A/N:) Thanks for reading! I need some reviews to continue (:


	2. Do you trust me?

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

(RON :( P.O.V)

"What do you think of this?"

Ron's head snapped up as him and Draco walked towards their rooms.

"Huh?" Ron asked.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "What do you think of these plans to seek Potter?" he asked again.

Ron hesitated for a moment "Oh... well ya know I don't see why my opinion-"

"And Granger?" Draco interrupted him. Ron's eyes widened and Draco nodded knowingly as they reached the room they shared.

Ron lied on his bed and closed his eyes.

"Since they're tracking people close to Potter, you should be glad that you're not out there with him." Draco said, crossing his arms.

Ron's eyes snapped open.

He sat up and hit his fists on the bed in front of him. _Why! Why the hell am I here!_? He took a deep breath and calmed himself down before stepping up.

"I need some air" he told Draco carelessly, who was now reading some weird book again.

Ron stormed out the door, pulling it closed with a _thud. _He trudged down the hall until he reached the large front doors of this stupid place.

He wrenched them open and instantly relished the fresh air that overcame his face. He walked along the gravel and aimlessly tried to clear his mind.

Of course Ron had tried to escape when he first came here, that failed. Then again, and again, and again. He was probably lucky that he hadn't been killed.

Voldemort had personally told Harry, Hermione and his family that it was Ron's decision to join him. _Bloody freaking bullshit! _He angrily to himself as he kicked the ground.

But now his used-to-be best friends were in danger. He had to do something. He had to get out of here successfully.

_Because I won't just stand here and let Hermione be punished just coz these toss pots can't accept that they lost._

_I'm gonna get the bloody hell out of here and find the beautiful girl that I was taken away from. I'll steal some of the polyjuice potion they keep here and pose as a muggle so I won't be recognised when I get away. _

A grin creeped its way upon Ron's face. _This is going to work _he told himself.

_And no one can know._

When he was positive that everyone was asleep, Ron sneaked over to the potions cupboard as quiet as mouse.

"Polyjuice…. Polyjuice" he whispered as his eyes scanned over the many different potion bottles that filled the shelves.

His eyes brightened as he spotted it. He grabbed it and shoved it into his jacket pocket. He wondered back to h0is room, making sure he didn't make a sound.

(HERMIONE:( P.O.V)

Hermione was lounging on the couch in her living room, reading the Daily Prophet. Again the headlines were about the continued death eaters.

Hermione bit her lip. This reminded her of-

_No don't say it._

She rested her head in her hands for a moment. _Okay back on track Hermione _she told herself.

She nodded her head in a determined way and stood up.

"Gah! _Bloody hell" _Hermione jumped at the voice.

"Okay, relax" she whispered shakily. _That voice sounded like….. No shut up Hermione!_

_Where's my wand where's my wand _she thought desperately as her eyes searched the room but her wand was nowhere in sight.

She took shaky steps through the door and into the kitchen. Out of nowhere, hands grabbed her shoulders and then held her arms by her sides from behind her. She opened her mouth to scream but a cloth was tied around her mouth.

She wriggled and tried to make noises as the person cast a spell to bound ropes around her middle so her arms were pinned by her side.

Hermione was dragged backwards onto the couch. She moved to stand up but her attacker swiftly appeared in front of her and she fell back onto the couch.

Her eyes widened as big as the moon as she realized who this person was.

Ron held onto Hermione's arms so she wouldn't try to move. He stared into her big brown eyes and quickly looked away _No don't get attached she hates you now._

He knelt on the floor in front of her and took a deep breath.

"Okay….. "He said before looking up at her. "Hermione before I let you speak I need to explain the meaning of this. So please listen because this is _extremely _important."

Hermione just continued to stare at him. She was far too confused and shocked to do anything.

"Alright, I'm sure you've heard a lot about the death eaters recently. Well they have plans to avenge Voldemort, which means getting rid of Harry." He said as Hermione tensed.

"But before that, they want to target the people close to him, the ones who were a big help in bringing down Voldemort…. Mainly you." He finished slowly.

Hermione quickly look down for a moment, as though in thought then looked back up again.

"And I need you to know that I'm _not _here to hurt you, I'm here to help you." Ron told her, looking into her eyes.

"Ok, I'm going to let you speak now. Do you trust me?"

Hermione slowly nodded her head.

Ron quickly untied the cloth from around her mouth and she took a deep breath.

"Y-you y-you went over to their s-side why are you trying to help me?" Hermione stuttered angrily.

Ron rubbed his eyes. "I'm really gonna need to explain that later, we have to go now, they'll be looking for me."

Hermione frowned "Go where?" she asked.

"Somewhere out of the country probably, at least the state." He said, taking out his wand.

"Hermione, I know that it probably sounds impossible considering what happened. But I _need _to know that you trust me. I'm not going to hurt you and this is not a trick." Ron told her desperately.

Hermione gazed into his bright blue eyes and she felt some sort of assurance that he was telling the truth.

"I trust you" she whispered.

(A/N :) Second chapter, really hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks for the reviews! I'm gonna need some more to continue so please tell me what you think! (:

P.S Ron doesn't have the dark mark.

~Romione Love


	3. Living in the miss

Hermione thought she mustn't have been in have been in her right mind to be going with Ron. _Maybe I'm not in my right mind… _she shook her head in attempt to clear her mind.

Before they left, Hermione had wrote to Harry and Ginny and told them that she was going on a holiday with her muggle friends. She had no idea if they believed her or not, it was so sudden. But then again, they trusted her….

Hermione peered out the window of the small abandoned house that Ron and apparated them to. She watched him as he cast the protective enchantments around the house.

_His hair's just as red and lush as it used to be… shut up Hermione!_

She stepped out the door and hesitated for a moment before walking slowly towards him.

There wasn't much scenery here, just a few roads lined with trees in the distance, the sense that if went looking for something, you wouldn't find it.

She took a deep breath. "Do you need some help?" she asked softly.

Ron turned to look at her and gently shook his head "No thanks, I'm all done." He replied.

Hermione looked into his eyes. "I still don't know about all this stuff about you joining the dark side and everything." She rushed and looked down.

He sighed and nodded "Yeah I owe you an explanation." He said before walking inside.

Hermione followed him and joined him on the couch.

"Well anyway you remember how Malfoy started following me around last year and started talking to me."

Hermione frowned and nodded as she remembered.

Ron continued. "Well there was this one day when he just told me all about how he's a death eater." He rested his hands in his face. "I knew that I had to get away from him. But that's when the death eaters came to Hogwarts and Snape killed Dumbledore."

He paused for a moment.

"Bellatrix and Lucius knew what Draco had told me, so they took me with them." He said quietly as he turned to look at her.

Hermione wiped away an escaped tear and breathed slowly.

"I kept denying it, you know. When Voldemort just all of the sudden spoke of you joining him. I couldn't bring myself to believe it, none of us could." She said softly.

"I looked everywhere for you, and always waited for you to come back." Hermione sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"And the ministry sent a search for you, and the rest of them. But they never found the place." She said in a strained voice.

Ron nodded miserably "They have all this dark magic protecting it and shit." He said.

"So, they've gone insane and want to kill anyone who tried to bring good to the wizarding world." Hermione said.

"Heh, yeah pretty much, that's why I had to-"

He shook his head. "Never mind."

Hermione bit her lip and looked at the floor.

"I'll eventually have to figure out some way of warning the ministry about the death eater's plans. Or Harry will just be taken in his sleep." Ron said.

Hermione nodded and looked back at him.

"How is he?" he asked her.

She was taken back for a moment "Well… he's been so lost without his best friend." She whispered.

Ron looked down and rubbed his eyes. "And Ginny?" he said in a shaky voice. Hermione sighed and smiled sadly.

"She's been miserable since you left, same with the rest of your family."

"I need to see them so badly, tell them that I'd never do something like that." Ron put his face in his hands.

"None of them ever truly believed what they were told." She said quietly.

Ron looked up and gave her a small smile.

"And I've stopped at nothing to try and find you, I really missed you." She wiped a tear away.

Ron sighed and put his hand on his. "I missed you too Mione." Hermione smiled sadly.

She yawned after a moment and he chuckled slightly. "You seem really tired, go and have a rest. You can whatever room you want."

Hermione smiled and grabbed her bag.

"Goodnight." she said.

"Sweet dreams." He replied softly.

Hermione walked upstairs and chose a room which had pale green walls and lace curtains. She pulled her blankets out her extension charm bag and laid them on the bed.

"I can't wait to sleep." She muttered to herself.

* * *

(A/N): Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed! I know this is a short chap but the next one will be longer. Please review :)


	4. We've been there before

(A/N): Sorry that this chap took a while but I've been really busy with school work and that annoying stuff! Ahaha, it was going to be a longer chap but I didn't want to keep yous waiting any longer, but anyway here it is so enjoy!

* * *

Hermione heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned around. Ron appeared and smiled when he saw her.

"Morning" he said cutely, in Hermione's opinion.

"Good morning" she smiled.

"Care for some breakfast? I thought I'd wait for you" she said blushing slightly.

Ron smiled. "You didn't have to do that."

Hermione shrugged and sat down at the table, Ron sitting across from her. She yawned and took a large bite out of her toast.

"Didn't shlrrp well?" Ron asked with a mouth full of pancakes. Hermione laughed slightly and shrugged.

"Just catching up with what's happened I guess."

Ron nodded while Hermione's curiosity got the better of her.

"Hey, could I um, ask you something?" she said, biting her lip.

"Swure," Ron replied, again with his mouth full.

"Well, when you were with the-" Hermione hesitated for a moment, "The death eaters, did they well, did they give you the dark mark?" she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Ron turned his gaze to her and looked into her eyes. He thought for a moment before he began to slowly roll up his sleeve.

Hermione's eyes widened and she thought she knew what was coming next but she saw that Ron's pale skin was not etched with a skull with a snake descending from it.

"Oh thank goodness." She gasped out, putting her hands over her mouth.

Ron rolled his sleeve down. "Yeah, I'm bloody glad too," he said.

"Did you ever try to escape?" Hermione blurted out. Ron looked taken back for moment before replying.

"That was a very difficult thing to keep attempting. For the first few weeks I just went for it, not caring if I was being watched, nothing else mattered, I had to get out. But when that kept failing, I had to be mort strategic about it so I planned before I acted but I was eventually caught every time," He explained before standing.

"Of course they thought I'd back down when they began to torture me-"

"_What!" _Hermione's eyes had widened as her hands flew to her mouth.

"Yeah once or twice-"

"_No" _Hermione shouted as she stood up and ran to Ron, flinging her arms around him.

"I feared you were going to say that," she whispered into his chest. Ron looked down at her sadly and wrapped his arms around her.

"And just the other day I discovered that they had been brewing some polyjuice potion so I decided to take it while they weren't awake." He said.

"That was brave," Hermione whispered, pulling away and staring at him with slight admiration.

Ron shrugged and smiled softly. "Had to do something," he said. Hermione nodded.

"We have _so _much to catch up on," she said.

"Yes, like what you've been doing since you left Hogwarts, from the planning that the death eaters have been doing, I heard that you and Harry got jobs at the Ministry," Ron said, grinning.

Hermione smiled "Harry is in auror training and I've just joined the department of magical law enforcement,"

"Ah, thought you would!" Ron said, his eyes sparking. Hermione smiled and nodded shyly. "So these... _plans _that the death eaters have, tell me more about them," she said.

He nodded and led her to the couch

Ron sighed and thought for a moment. "Well it's basically their idea of revenge, taking the people close to Harry before they get him," Ron explained.

Hermione frowned and sighed. "It's just like Voldemort isn't even dead,"

Ron slowly nodded his head. "I know,"


End file.
